


Are you feeling it?

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cas tops, Humour, M/M, Sex, literally just goofing off, you'll like it though I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction I wrote based on this tumblr post that I made:</p><p>GUYSSSSSS</p><p>YOU KNOW THOSE REALLY SARCASTIC POSTS ABOUT FUN THINGS TO SAY DURING SEX LIKE</p><p>"PULL THE LEVER KRONK"</p><p>"WE’LL WIN THIS FOR MOTHER RUSSIA"</p><p>and</p><p>"THE PIONEERS USED TO RIDE THESE BABIED FOR MILES"?</p><p>WHAT IF CASTIEL FOUND ONE OF THESE</p><p>AND HE THOUGH THAT IT WAS SERIOUS</p><p>AND LATER THAT NIGHT SAM HAS TO COME AND MAKE SURE DEAN’S OKAY BECAUSE HE’S LAUGHING SO HARD HE FELL OFF OF THE BED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you feeling it?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm literal trash for actually writing it but whatever. Enjoy please~
> 
> What I said when I posted this:
> 
> "I googled, “Things to say during sex tumblr” on images and I’ll be working with the first post that popped up (one about Luigi) and the third.
> 
> This is unedited and I literally just typed it out now— Any mistakes are my own, but please forgive them!"

Castiel and Dean had been going out for a couple of months now.

Things had been going slow at first before quickly escalating into anything and everything, everywhere, they were hands and hurried kisses and light moans and oh god what Dean could do with his tongue was Castiel’s downfall. Sam had decided to invest in a pair of noise-cancelling headphones that he claimed, “Still didn’t quite drown out the sounds” and he had already informed Dean that he might be moving out of the bunker soon.

Out of all of the things they had done, (Castiel had never imagined that sex would be so… adventurous, of all things), Dean had told him there was one thing that he loved the most, that Castiel just didn’t quite pull off. 

Apparently, “I’m going to sodomize you”, even growled roughly into Dean;s ear, wasn’t exactly the kinkiest dirty talk.

Don’t get Dean wrong, he loved Castiel’s technical talk. It was sexy, and most of the time it turned him on beyond belief. Sometimes, though, he needs to be called a dirty little whore, and Castiel really didn’t know how to say it without sounding like he was quoting a National Geographic article. So, naturally, Dean had suggested Castiel learn how to dirty talk, just for when Dean was feeling frisky. Castiel had agreed. He wanted to do anything he could to make Dean come undone— and if talking to him like that was what made him scream Castiel’s name as he came, well, who was Castiel to refuse?

So, Castiel decided that if the Pizza man had taught him how to lay someone into the mattress, maybe some good old fashioned porn would teach him how to take Dean apart with words.

The problem was, he didn’t really know how to find porn. 

Dean was gone, and he’d tried to ask Sam, but he apparently wasn’t up for helping him with his and Dean’s sex life, because he proceeded to cover his ears and run down the hall shouting, “LALALALALALALA, I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” In a loud and uncomfortable voice. So, Castiel was reduced to searching through the internet for something to help him spice things up.

He tapped the computer screen thoughtfully, biting his lip indecisively as he tapped the desk besides the keyboard. Finally, he decided and his fingers glided over the keys before fluidly typing in, “Things to say during sex” and hoping for the best.

The results were in the thousands. He stared at the google analysis and shook his head, deciding to go to images, where it was a lot less confusing. There! A couple of lines down, there were two or three posts, allegedly from a website called… Tumblr? He thinks they may have spelled that wrong, but he doesn’t judge. He knows that humans are prone to mistake. 

He reads over the first couple of lists, his brow crinkling. These seem a bit odd to him, but if this is what Dean wants…

For confirmation, he checks the amount of likes that each post had, finding that the amount was in the thousands. If thousands of people agreed that this was what they wanted to hear, what could go wrong?

_______________________________________________________

Later that night, Dean lazily lumbered in from a hunt, his hands coming up to begin to slowly unbutton his shirt. Castiel lay with his ankles crossed, a book lying open in his lap.

He tosses the book carelessly to the side, snapping his fingers, and suddenly, he’s in front of Dean. Dean jumps a little bit, but doesn’t remark, by now used to Castiel’s random moves. He watches as Castiel reaches up to run a hand along his collar bone, staring intently into Dean’s eyes with his free hand working the buttons down Dean’s shirt. He resists the urge to make a comment about Cas being so damn forward, but decides not to. Cas might take it serious, and he actually has a bit of a thing for it, if he’s being honest with himself.

Castiel brings their lips together wordlessly, his tongue immediately probing Dean’s mouth, eager to show off what he learned. Clothes start to slowly come off as Dean starts to respond, shrugging out of his shirt and hands going up to practically rip off Castiel’s tie, leaving it to pool on the floor. 

Soon enough, the only things left are their boxers and Castiel’s socks, Dean’s having come off with his pants. Castiel was being pushed against the bed, Dean slowly sliding down to his knees, leaning forward to nuzzle Castiel’s growing bulge.

Cas hissed as Dean slowly slipped his blue boxers down, his (now swollen and leaking) erection standing proudly, all eight inches gleaming. Dean looks up, his eyes making contact with Castiel’s, and Cas knows what he wants. He slowly starts to tug on Dean’s hair, not being too forceful, but enough to let him know who’s boss in this situation. Dean’s body must have really respond, because Castiel thinks that the moan that came out of his mouth after that was quite possibly the most beautiful thing to ever grace his ears, and he’d spent his time listening to the heavenly choir. 

Dean takes the whole thing at once, going as far back as his gag reflex will allow, and Castiel gives his hair a bit of a rougher tug. This time, when Dean moans, it sends delicious vibrations up Castiel’s cock, and he can feel a dribble of precum leak from his tip. He decides that now is as good a time as ever to try out one of those posts he read.

"Oh, yeah, Luigi," Castiel moaned. Dean paused, his brows knitting together as he swallowed on Castiel’s cock. Cas lets out another, breathless moan, and Dean wonders if he’s been watching bad Italian soap operas. He decides that the issue can be addressed later and continues to suck, moving his tongue to trace along the veins of Castiel’s member. If the tug to Dean’s hair is any indication, he’s doing a pretty good job.

Dean lets Castiel’s dick free with a pop, and Castiel tugs Dean up, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. He’s totally being manhandled right now, and he couldn’t care less. Castiel turns, pressing Dean into the bed like he was just moments ago, before backing up and giving Dean some space.

"Turn around." He commands, and Dean willingly does. "Now, bend over." He says. Dean does as he’s told, resting the upper half of his body on the bed as his legs shake, holding his butt up in the air. Castiel is much faster about taking off Dean’s underwear than Dean was about his, and Dean hisses when his cock springs free, hitting his stomach. 

He lifts his feet one at a time so that his underwear are entirely off, 

Castiel grabs the tube of lube from the nightstand and greases up his fingers, pressing one to Dean’s entrance and immediately pushing in. Dean hisses, trying to relax, and Castiel starts to pepper loving nips and kisses at his spine. He feels the tension fade from his muscles as Cas slowly moves his finger in and out, waiting until Dean’s used to it before adding the second one. 

Dean moans, the probing fingers having found his prostate. His dick throbs against his stomach, and Cas makes small comforting sounds, his fingers repeatedly stroking over Dean’s sweet spot, making him clutch the sheets to keep himself from cumming all over the place. Castiel leans forward and presses his lips to the back of Dean’s ear, his ghosting breath not making Dean’s situation any easier. 

"Are you feeling it now, Mister Krabs?" Castiel said hotly, giving Dean’s ear a small nip. Dean thought that he would have cracked up laughing if it wasn’t for the serious way in which Castiel said it. He stifled a groan as Cas hit his prostate, chuckling a little. He buried his face into the mattress, hoping that Cas wouldn’t see his amused look. He had to admit that Metatron’s weird pop culture transfer thing was being put to good use. 

Once Castiel was finally done, he moved Dean, pushing him up fully onto the bed and situating himself between Dean’s legs, grabbing both of Dean’s hands and pinning them above his head.

He used the hand that wasn’t pinning both of Dean’s to the mattress to slick up his anatomy with lube, making sure it would be as comfotable as possible for Dean. He lined himself up with Dean and his wings fluttered out protectively, their pure energy surrounding the two in a protective bubble of power and might. Dean moaned as he felt the electricity of Cas’s wings race up his spines; Cas was bending them just the way Dean liked, the tips barely brushing up his sides and sending waves of ecstasy through him. He let out a loud groan as Cas started to shove in, not giving Dean any time to think about what was happening before he was fully seated inside.

He gave Dean a couple of moments to relax and adjust, waiting until Dean wiggled and rocked his hips against Cas, groaning at Dean’s tightness. No matter how many times they seemed to do this, it always seemed like Dean stayed the same. He loved it; it was warm and familiar, and achingly Dean. 

He gave a shallow thrust, hip hips coming flush with Dean’s bottom as he glided in, letting a low groan of Dean’s name fall from his lips. So natural, so beautiful, Dean Dean Dean Dean…

Castiel began to slowly thrust in and out, his eyes closed as he smelled the scent of sweat and sex and Dean’s generic shampoo, listening to the soft and low gasps and groans Dean let out as his cock rubbed up against the blanket, untouched and leaking against the comforter. God, what Castiel would do to have him screaming… 

"Let’s win this for mother Russia." Castiel moaned, picking up his speed a little. Dean laughed into the sheets, finding it harder this time to disguise his amusement at the statement. Castiel sounded so serious like this, but… there was no way…

Any and all thought Dean had was blown away in a burst of pleasure as Cas’s tip slammed against his prostate, making him cry out. “Harder, Cas, there.” He insisted, bucking his hips up to meet Castiel’s thrusts. Cas did as he was told, and soon, Dean felt himself getting close. His world faded in and out of focus, pleasure overcoming any memory of the pain, Castiel’s hands wrapped around his wrists feeling like a lifeline holding him down to earth. 

Suddenly, Castiel let his hands go, grabbing Dean’s hips to stop him from moving. Dean restrained himself from letting out a whimper or begging Castiel to continue, closing his eyes and breathing through it. He felt a change in atmosphere, and Castiel rolled them over.

Dean sat up, his back pressed up against Castiel’s as he leaned against the headboard. 

"Turn yourself around." Castiel commanded. It was awkward, and Dean almost considered disobeying the command, but he did as Castiel said, and eventually ended up facing him, his erection straining between them.

"Ride me." Castiel commanded, lifting a hand to wrap around Dean’s dick. With the added simulation, Dean could hardly argue. He slowly began to raise up and lower himself back down, Castiel’s hips canting against him as the tip of Cas rubbed against his prostate. He let out a loud moan, feeling Castiel move his wings to zing electricity up Dean’s spine. 

"Pull the lever, Kronk." Castiel said, his eyes gazing deeply into Dean’s soul. Dean couldn’t hold back at that one, throwing back his head and laughing, his stomach hurting, and his legs refusing to stop moving up and down. Castiel’s brow crinkled in confusion, still looking slightly perplexed even when Dean’s laughs turned into strangled gasps, his face tilting upwards until all Cas had to do was lean forward to kiss along his neck, leaving little trails of kisses as he stroked Dean’s weeping cock, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head.

Dean could feel himself getting close. His balls tightened and felt much too heavy, the burning in the pit of his stomach only got worse, and his dick was throbbing with his heartbeat in Castiel’s talented hands. 

Cas moved his wings around, getting ready for the big finish. He’d never tried this before, but he was sure that Dean would like it, with the way he reacted when his wings touched any other part of his body. Dean was tense, praises falling from his lips, and Castiel could feel that he himself wasn’t going to last too much longer, either. 

"You know, the pioneers used to ride these babies for miles." He growled, letting his wings wrap around Dean’s cock and squeeze.

Dean screamed, his body reacting a million different ways at once as his orgasm overtook him so hard it turned his vision white. He clutched at Castiel’s shoulders, the electric current still running through his body, not even registering what Castiel had said yet. 

Moments later, Cas’s own orgasm came, and he pulled out. Dean practically collapsed on the bed, his blood pumping with endorphins as he tried to come down from the high. Fuck, whatever Cas did with his wings, it felt good.

"So, Dean, did you enjoy the dirty talk?" Castiel asked. It all came flooding back to Dean then, and a wide smile crept over his face.

Oh god, Cas was being serious? 

He’s not sure how it happened after that, but he can remember a thump, his stomach hurting, the ring of his own laughter in his ears as he recalled all of the things Castiel had said. He shook his head, attempting to calm himself down, only to be assaulted by another fresh wave of laughter. God, that was rich!

Castiel looked down at Dean, slightly confused. Had he missed a joke?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Dean bolted up, snapping out of his laughter for the moment. He cleared his throat, trying to keep the joy out of his voice as he yelled, “What is it?”

"Dean, you screamed and I heard a thump. Nothing’s going on in there, monster wise, right?" Sam asked, concern lacing his voice. Dean slowly stood, stretching his legs, ignoring the soreness of his backside. 

"It’s alright, bro. Go back to bed." He grumbled. Sam didn’t need to be told twice, and he shuffled off to his room, mumbling the entire way. 

"So, it was an enjoyable experience?" Castiel questioned, looking at Dean for clarification. Dean shook his head back and forth in disbelief before gesturing for Castiel to scoot back over and let him on the bed. He did, and Dean climbed in, leaning over to give Castiel a long, lazy kiss.

"That was amazing." Dean said. Castiel sighed contentedly and snuggled up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his hunter as they both got comfortable, deciding that their mess could wait to be cleaned up until the morning. 

Dean was too tired to tell Cas what he had done tonight. Plus, I mean, it was kind of cute. Maybe he could just leave Castiel to think that was how you dirty talked, just for a couple more rounds.

"I love you, Dean." Cas said drowsily. He didn’t technically need to sleep, no, but it was better for his draining grace that he did. 

"I love you too." Dean responded lazily, without even thinking.


End file.
